


Cover for "Unpaid Overtime" by cachinnation

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [41]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137371110392/marvel-covers-unpaid-overtime-35k-erik-is">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Unpaid Overtime" by cachinnation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cachinnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachinnation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unpaid Overtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912376) by [cachinnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachinnation/pseuds/cachinnation). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137371110392/marvel-covers-unpaid-overtime-35k-erik-is)


End file.
